


60 - Breath Play

by Bittodeath



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [15]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Controlling Anakin, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Mandalorian Anakin Skywalker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Anakin wasn't found by the Jedi, but by Death Watch. Growing up Mandalorian, he then became Pre Vizsla's most loyal follower - and lover.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Pre Vizsla
Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915300
Kudos: 36





	60 - Breath Play

**Author's Note:**

> No one wanted my cursed pairing so I'm vindicated and here it is. Let my asshole genocidal maniacs fuck.

Anakin put down the last piece of his armour, stretching with a grin, looking at his lover through his eyelashes, before he knelt over him, craning his neck to kiss him. Pre slid a hand over his nape, fingernails scratching his scalp, and kissed him back, hands sliding down to map out his body through the thermals. Anakin lost no time undoing his bodysuit and sliding it off with the ease of habit, straddling Pre’s chest with a wicked grin as the older man mapped out his stomach and chest, fingers drawing over tattoos and digging into his flesh.

With one swift move, Pre rolled them over and settled between Anakin’s legs, slowly rolling his hips against him and watching avidly as Anakin sighed, open-mouthed, tilting his head back, before he looked back at him again, bold and unafraid.

“Well?”

Pre grinned.

“Impatient much?”  
“Always”, Anakin replied, rolling his hips into him, making his need known.

Pre hummed and licked a stripe across the harsh lined of Mandalorian symbols tattooed where others had a trail of hair, before he sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh of a thigh. Anakin whined, high-pitched and demanding, his cock hard and leaking already. It transformed into a deep breath as Pre slid well-lubed fingers into him, thrusting without real care, merely ensuring that his partner was still open enough from their earlier coupling. Precum stained his own suit at the memory of Anakin clutching at the backrest of the pilot chair, moaning with wild abandon as he fucked him hard and fast, fingers digging into the meat of his cheeks, the top part of his armour still on.

Anakin shivered as he rubbed his fingertips against his prostate, his eyes fluttering, leg hooking over his waist so he could press his heel into the small of his back. Power fluttered at his fingertips and Pre inhaled sharply as he felt it roll over his skin, peeling his suit down from the waist until his cock was freed. There was less urgency now, the thin mattress shielding them from the floor of the hold of the ship enough to satisfy their frugal habits. Comfort was hardly needed, and they had more room there than in the tiny bunk they would sleep in at night.

In answer, Pre wrapped his other hand around Anakin’s cock, jerking him slowly, gathering precum to ease the glide, fingers rough with calluses that made his younger lover moan whorishly. Anakin was always loud, had always been, and Pre loved it, loved to see his confidence and the casual ease with which he displayed himself.

“Fuck, Pre, I’m ready enough”, Anakin groaned, flipping them over once more and straddling his chest, thighs framing him and cock rubbing against him.

Pre scratched at the strong thighs dusted with blond hair, casually moving him backwards to his cock.

“Should have known you’d still be open and wet”, he replied, pride showing in his tone, guiding him as Anakin slid down on him, taking him to the hilt in one move.

Breathing deeply, Anakin seemed to come to life, dark blond hair cropped short reflecting the light, tattoos making a map over his body. Slowly, he rolled his hips, testing the feel of him, and grinned with satisfaction. He held up his prosthetic hand with a questioning glance, and Pre’s pupils widened with arousal.

“Please”, he gasped, hips bucking instinctively.

Those metal fingers delicately engraved wrapped around his throat, not pressing yet, and Anakin rolled his hips again, making both of them moan. Pre’s heart beat madly against the delicate sensors and sent a thrill through Anakin’s veins, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Then, Anakin started to move harder, lifting himself up higher and thrusting back down violently, fingers clenching instinctively when Pre’s cock glided along his prostate. The sensation made Pre’s breath hitch, and Anakin tightened his grip, leaning down to move more easily.

“Mmh, you feel so good like this”, Anakin moaned, rolling his hips “twitching with every move of my fingers…”

Pre sat up brusquely, pulling him tight against him, fucking up into him with hard, short thrusts, and Anakin wailed and reacted by wrapping both hands around his neck and squeezing, restraining the air flow and feeling Pre get harder as his orgasm got closer.

“Once you’re done I’m choking you on my cock”, Anakin whispered, eyes shimmering with both glee and pleasure, drunk on the lust and desire pouring from his lover.

That made Pre whimper and thrust harder, faster, Anakin’s hands gradually tightening until it nearly completely cut his air flow, triggering his orgasm and a strangled groan as he spilled. Anakin slipped off of him and Pre immediately replaced his cock by his fingers, fingering him through his own spend as Anakin knelt up and moved one of his hand to press on his nape, bringing him down to his dripping cock.

Pre eagerly opened his mouth and took him in, Anakin urging him forward until he had his nose against his stomach, throat bulging with his length and eyes watering from the strain. Breathing harshly, Anakin stayed still until he felt Pre’s fluttering throat relax, allowing him to pull back and thrust back in easily, holding him down again. Pre was too gone to finger him properly, but his fingers provided the feeling of pressure and fullness Anakin needed as his hips snapped in quick thrusts, fucking Pre’s throat, which he still held tight in his hand.

Anakin groaned, hunching over, and spilled there, Pre’s throat bobbing as he swallowed his release. He pulled out slowly once he was done, still leaving a trail of come on his lover’s tongue and lover lip and bowing to press their foreheads together, slowly rolling down into his fingers and panting lightly. Pre sighed, smiling lightly.

“I swear you’re a natural at this”, he laughed, voice rough from both the choking and the throat-fucking.  
“You like it”, Anakin replied. “It’s easier when I can feel you.”

Pre knew he meant it was easier when he wasn’t wrapped in _beskar_ , muting him to that strange sixth sense he’d always had.

“But you like when I keep the armour on”, Pre pointed out, carefully easing his fingers out.  
“Mmh. Gives the nicest bruises”, Anakin answered, rubbing at his scalp. “I feel them for _days_.”

Pre chuckled and rolled them onto their sides.

“I can work some new marks into you while we wait”, he proposed, knowing Anakin would like the suggestion.

Anakin nodded frantically.

A few meters away, blue and black armours were laid in a mixed pattern, and Pre’s fingers traced the scars on Anakin’s back. The Death Watch symbol he’d etched there, into his most loyal follower – into his lover, the one always fighting at his side.

When they were like this- Oh, when they were like this, Pre felt like he could take on the world.


End file.
